deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Minute Melee/@comment-30898563-20170701185412
So with the new Season 5 Episode out, we get to see the new characters that are going to fight in Season 5, well most of them new. Here they are: - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) - Filia (Skullgirls) - Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) (Returning) - Gaara (Naruto) - Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) (Fought Against Superboy) - Goku (Dragon Ball Z) (Returning) - Guts (Berserk) - Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Kakashi (Naruto) - Killua (Hunter X Hunter) - Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Luigi (Super Mario) - Mario (Super Mario) - Meta Knight (Kirby) (Returning) - Mewtwo (Pokemon) (Returning) - Mob (Mob Psycho 100) - Saitama (One Punch Man) (Returning) - Sans (Undertale) - Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) - Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) (Returning) - Shantae (Shantae) - Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Returning) - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Superboy (DC Comics) (Fought against Gohan) - Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) - Sir Crocodile (One Piece) - Vergil (Devil May Cry) (Returning) - Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) There are 8 Returning Characters, most out of all other OMM's. Also a lot of Anime Characters, but I'm quite happy because we get to see a company that only had two of their children fight in S4, Nintendo, I'm also happy for the fact that Sega is making a comeback to OMM. Now onto my prediction fights. Superboy VS Gohan: It's the debut. Byakuya VS Hiei: The left shadow after the fight, I could see sprites based off of Byakuya. The only possible combatant for Byakuya is Hiei according to the Character Select. Fillia VS Shantae: Why not Shante VS Shovel Knight, it's mostly likely because it's too obvious. Besides, I couldn't find any other character to fight Filia, Shantae has to be her opponent. Frieza VS Mewtwo Rematch: Well, they did do an OMM of this before, so I couldn't see why not this couldn't be an OMM. Of course, Frieza could fight Mob, but, there's another character that could fight Mob. Gaara VS Sir Crocodile: Well, this one is the only one I could match with these too. There aren't any other character that could fight Gaara or Sir Croc. Goku VS Saitama Rematch: Another rematch, yeah this is all I could see who is going to fight Goku. Guts VS Kirito: Couldn't find any character that could fight Guts, there's Sephiroth and Vergil, but Kirito is a better choice, after all Black Swordsman VS Black Swordsman. Kakashi VS Killua: These two have connections, white hair people who are able to control lightning, they might be using Kid Kakashi though. Luigi VS Tails: This and the next one are Death Battles before, and seeing how I see most Death Battle and One Minute Melee battles, this could make Luigi win. Mario VS Sonic: Similar to the last one, but this time, I have a feeling Mario would win. Meta Knight VS Shovel Knight: The only other two knights in here. Originally I thought Shovel Knight was gonna fight Scott Pilgrim, but there's another character Scott could fight. So yeah, MK VS SK. Bill Cipher VS Sans: Obvious ones, and there are no other characters I could match with these two, unless they are doing Sans VS Mewtwo... Mob VS Tatsumaki: These are the only two I could match, after Frieza and Mewtwo could fight again. Scott Pilgrim VS Viewtiful Joe: Yeah, this is an obvious one. After Shovel Knight is fighting Meta Knight, Scott Pilgrim has no other character other than Joe. Vergil VS Sephiroth Rematch: This is obvious, Sephiroth at the end of his old OMM, he said "I'll be back." Implying a rematch between them is near. Yeah these are my predictions, and IDK if these are in the right order or not, so your welcome if you wanted to know the character select screen characters.